Dangerous Childhood
by bowsie22
Summary: Edward and Jacobs kids are growing up. Throw in the warring vampires and wolves and the return of a vampire Bella and you have a difficult childhood. SEQUEL TO DANGEROUS LOVE !
1. Chapter 1

**Summary **Sequel to Dangerous Love. This children of Jacob and Edward are growing up, but it's not easy what with the warring vampires and wolves. Throw a vampire Bella back into the picture and this is a very hard chidhood.  
**Disclaimer **I own nothing. All people and places mentioned belong to S. Meyer. This is a work of fiction.  
**Warnings **Mpreg Violence Slash  
**Rating **PG-13 to R

**The New Beginning  
**

Jacob laughed at his children. Masen was staring in shock at his little brothers, Shaun and Theo. The two were a year old, while Masen was two and all had come into their powers. Masen was telekinetic, Shaun could control water and Theo could control the air. Shaun had just drenched Masen in order to get Theo his toy back. They were powerful alright. And a bunch of trouble makers Edward crept up behind his young husband and wrapped his arms around Jacobs waist. He pressed a kiss to the wolves cheek.

"Having fun?"

"Yes, actually. Are we all set for the weekend?"

"Yep. One romantic week end in Venice for two."

Edward suddenly started sniffing the air.

"Edward, what is it? What's wrong?"

"There's a vampire coming."

Jacob sniffed the air and frowned.

"I don't recognise that scent. It's not your family."

A figure walked into the clearing and glared at the family. A very familiar figure.

"Hello boys. Miss me?"

Jacob gasped.

"Bella?"

**A/N **YAY!! Sequel time. Hope you enjoy this. RR please. Next chap, who turned Bella?


	2. Answers Revealed

**Summary **Who turned Bella?  
**Disclaimer **I own nothing T_T

**Answers Revealed**

  
Bella smirked at the family before her. She hated Jacob Black. This family and home were meant to be _hers_!! Instead it belonged to a dumb mutt!! That wasn't fair. Edward growled. He couldn't read Bella's thoughts but he didn't like the look on her face as she looked at his husband and children. She stared at Edward and smiled.

"Edward, I've missed you. I did this for you. I went to the Volturi and they let mr become one of you."

The vampire stared at the girl.

"What?? Look Bella, who the hell was stupid enough to turn you?"

By this time, the Cullens, who had smelt the unknown vampire, surrounded the clearing. Jacob, Rosalie and Alice were holding the children and glaring at Bella. Carlisle stepped foward.

"Bella, please. Was it James?"

Bella laughed.

"Please. He wanted to turn me, but as if I'd let him turn me. No. Aro got that honour."

The Cullens gasped while Jacob looked very confused. He shook his head.

"Wait. Aro? The Volturi leader?"

Edward stared at his former friend.

"Yes, he is. Why did he turn you?"

"Because we both want the same thing."

"Which is?"

"That mutt and his half breed children gone."

Jacob glared at Bella, while the Cullens growled and bared their fangs. Edward walked up to Bella and punched her in the face. She went flying across the clearing.

"Bella, if you want Jacob you have to through me and my family. And I'm pretty sure that you love me too much to hurt me. So leave.....my....family.....ALONE!!"

Bella stood up and stared at Edward.

"Don't worry Edward, you'll soon see things my way."

She ran off, leaving the Cullens staring after her. Esme turned to her son and son in law.

"I think you should move back in with us. That way, we'll know you are safe."

Edward nodded and wrapped his arms around his husband. This was very bad.

Jacob sighed as he unpacked his cases. They had been given a room on the top floor, with the childrens rooms right next door. But, it wasn't their home. He smiled as Edward wrapped his arms around his waist.

"You ok?"

"No. Edward, what are we going to do? I mean, Bella was my best friend. I can't kill her."

"I know. We'll think of something I promise."

Jacob buried his face in Edward's chest and tears fell from his eyes. Bella was ruining everthing and she hadn't done anything yet. She was a bitch. Edward frowned and ran his hands through Jacobs long hair. Bella would not hurt his family. If needs be, Edward would kill her. Anything to keep his family safe.

**A/N **Done. R&R please. Next chap, Bella meets with James and the kids show just how powerful they really are.


	3. Powers and Truth

**Summary **Bella meets with James and the kids show just how powerful they really are.  
**Disclaimer **I own nothing.

**Powers and Truth  
**

Bella flopped down on her bed and sighed. She turned over and stared at the picture of her and Edward on the bedside table. She wanted to cry. Edward was HERS and he had a family with that.....that....goddamn dog!! She turned onto her bak and growled at Laurent.

"What do you want?"

"Aro wants to talk to you now."

She dragged herself off the bed and walked into the sitting room. The Volturi had bought them a house on the outskirts of Forks. It was smaller than the Cullens, but bigger than most houses in Forks, with seperate bedrooms and bathrooms for James, Victoria, Laurent and Bella. She flopped on the couch.

"What do you want Aro?"

"You went to see Edward."

It wasn't a question. Bella sighed. She was doing that a lot today.

"Yes. You said I could, so what's the problem?"

"I did not say you could confront him or his family. Now that Cullens will be protecting the dog and his children."

"Aro, you're stronger than them all. We can take them down. Don't worry."

Aro glared at the younger vampire. He turned his back to her and she left the room. Aro sighed as he heard her retreating footsteps. She would be a handful.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Esma smiled at her grandchildren. They were so handsome. Masen's skin had darkened, his eyes were a soht gold colour and his hair was jet black. Shaun had brown hair, pale skin, but Jacob's brown eyes. James was like Masen, black hair, tan skin and golden eyes. They were powerful. Now Masen was using his powers to amuse the twins. Esme sniffed the air and jumped up.

"Marco, what are you doing here?"

The vampire stared at the three infants.

"I came to see the half breeds."

She snarled.

"Don't call them that. They are my grandchildren."

The children seemed to sense their grandmother's anger and reacted in their own ways. Masen and Theo combined their powers and sent Maro flying into a tree. Marco struggled back to his feet, before Shaun hit him with a strong torrent of water, knocking him into another tree. Esme smiled at the children.

"Leave Marco. My family is coming. We'll protect these children until we die."

When the rest of the Cullens and Jacob ran into the clearing, Esme was alone with the children.

**A/N **The ending sucked, I know. R&R please. Next chap, Aro talks to an unsuspected partner. **  
**


	4. Meetings

**Summary** Aro meets with an unexpected partner.

**Disclaimer** I own nothing.

**Meetings**

Aro walked into his bedroom and stopped at the sight if the man in front of him.

"What are you doing here?"

"You are late."

Aro glared at him.

"Sam. I assure you that I did not mean to be late. Please sit down."

Sam growled and sat on the bed. He wrinkled his nose against the smell of vampire, while Aro did the same thing against the wolves smell. He sat at the desk and cleared his throat.

"Well, we both know why you're here. You want your Jacob back."

Sam scoffed.

"He's not MY Jacob."

"But you want him to be. I know you do. I can sense it. You lust after him. You wish Edward's children were your children."

"So what if I do?""I can get you that. On one condition."

Sam closed his eyes and various thoughts and images ran through his head. Jacob naked, beneath him, moaning ans writhing as Sam takes him, time and time againn. Sam taking his position as TRUE Alpha with Jacob and their children by his side. He smirked.

"What do I have to do?"

Jacob sneezed as he played Tekken with Emmet.

"Someone's talking about you."

"Funny Alice. What's up?"

Alice smiled at the young wolf. Over the years, he'd become a part of their family. Even Rosalie liked him and that was saying something

."Leah and Seth are here. They want to talk to us about something important."

The two sighed."

Fine.

Leah smiled at James who rested in Jacob's arms. Edward was holding Shaun, while Masen with Seth sat at their feet, playing with Power Rangers action figures. The entire Cullen clan sat around them. Edward looked at his friends.

"Leah, what's wrong?"

"Sam has been weird lately."

"Weird how?"

Seth looked up from the red Power Ranger.

"He disppears for hours every day and he returns every day. Smelling like leech. No offense."

Esme smiled.

"None taken child. Is there a specific scent that you notice off him?"

"We know that it's none of you, but that's all."

Carlisle looked troubled.

"Thank you for telling us this. We'll keep an eye out. You should do the same."

Esme smiled.

"Why don't you stay for dinner and spend time with your nephews?"

The two agreed. Jacob smiled at his family, but he was worried. He knew about Sam's feelings for him, but no-one else did. He hoped it would stay that way.

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter Sam approaches Jacob and tries to give him a second chance, while the Cullens find out who the other vampire is.


	5. Questions Answered

**Summary** Sam approaches Jacob and tries to give him a second chance, while the Cullens find out who the other vampire is.

**Disclaimer** I own nothing.

**Questions Answered**

Jacob paced in his bedroom. Sam hated vampires, so why talk to one? And more than once as well? This didn't make sense. Jaob still remembered the last time he saw Sam.

_Flashback_

_"You're moving in with that leech?!"_

_"Yes. I love him. Why can't you accept him?"_

_"Because, he's a leech. You belong with one of us."_

_"You mean you?"_

_Sam growled._

_"So what if I do?"_

_"What about Emily? She's your imprint you bastard!"_

_"I don't love you. I lust after you!! There's a difference."_

_"You're sick. I'm like twenty years younger than you.""_

_And you're like eighty years younger than that leech."_

_Jacob glared."_

_I'm leaving Sam. And nothing you say can make we change my mind."_

_Jacob stormed out the door, leaving a furious Alpha in his wake._

_End Flashback_

Edward growled. He'd read Jacob's mind then and he now wanted to kill Sam. Jacob noticed Edward and smiled at him

"What's wrong?"

"Sam wants to talk to you."

"What?"

"He's downstairs. Come on. I'll be wih you the entire time."

Sam stood in the living room, surrounded by the Cullen clan. The children were upstairs and Edward and Jacob were on the way down. Sam growled at being surrounded by all these vampires. Jacob walked in and Sam's concentration was on him instantly. Edward wrapped and arm around Jacob's waist and Sam growled at this.

"What do you want Sam?"

"I'm here to give you a second chance."

"What?"

"To come back to the tribe."

Edward growled

."You mean to come back to you?"

Jacob stepped in between the two men, his arms wrapped around Edward.

"What about my children?"

"The half breeds can stay here. If you return, you'll never be able to see these....people again."

Jacob stood still, shocked.

"N.......no! I can't abandon my family."

Sam roared.

"WE'RE YOUR FAMILY JACOB!!"

"NO!! You're not. You abandoned me when I needed you and the Cullens took me in. Leave Sam. I'm not going back to the tribe. Or you!"Sam took a step towards the couple, but his way was instantly blocked by three angry, protective vampires. Carlisle looked down at the angry wolf.

"I think you should leave Sam. Jasper and Emmett will show you the door."

Sam stormed out of the house and ran beck to the reservation. The Elders would not be pleased.

Esme stared after Sam.

"Didn't anyone else recognise that smell?"

The other vampires nodded, while Edward wrapped Jacob tightly in his arms and growled.

"It was a mixture of scents. Strongest is James and Aro."

"So the Volturi are here."

"Well, we already saw one of them."

"True. And James still wants Jacob I'm sure."

"He's not getting him. We'll protect you Jacob."

Jacob smiled at Rosalie weakly. He was worried. Sam would go back and tell the Elders and there would be trouble. Big trouble.

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chap, James comes after Jacob and the children are placed in danger.


	6. Dangers Revealed

**Summary** James comes after Jacob and the children are placed in danger

**Disclaimer** I own nothing

"Speech"

_" Thought Speech"_

**Dangers Revealed**

Jacob smiled as his children watched Barney. He was still unsettled after Sam's visit and the Cullens wouldn't give him five minutes alone. Still, at least he was safe.

"Jacob!! Come on. We're going shopping."

Jacob stared at Alice and Rosalie.

"Jasper and Emmett will watch the kids. You just have to tell Edward. He's hunting."

I nodded my head and concentrated.

_"Edward. I'm going shopping with the girls. Emmett and Jasper will watch the kids. I'll see you later love."_

_"Ok, have a good time. Don't spend too much of my money. Love you."_

Jacob cut their connection and smiled at the girls

."Ok. Let me say goodbye to the boys and we can go."

Ten minutes later, the three walked out the foor, unaware of the red eyes watching them

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jacob groaned as he sat down. He glared at Rosalie.

"You just wanted me here to carry your bags?"

"Yeah. Pretty much. Plus you need new clothes."

"Actually I need to pee. Give me five minutes."

Rosalie wrinkled her nose in disgust. as Jacob ran to the toilets.

Jacob smiled at his reflection as he washed his hands. He looked good. He'd admit it. He looked down to turn off the tap and when he looked up again, there was someone very familiar standing behind him.

"James?"

"Jacob."

Before Jacob could move an inch, James slammed his head into the mirror, knocking the man out.

Emmett laughed as Shaun soaked Jasper, just to amuse Theo. Jasper gaped at the the young child, as the kids laughed. Suddenly, Jasper bolted up.

"Aro is here. Hide the children. I'll get Carlisle and Esme."

Emmett swept the three children into his arms and ran upstairs with them.

_"Edward. Aro is at the house. Where are you?"_

_""Just climbing in my window. Hide my sons. I'll meet you downstairs."_

Emmett placed the children in Jacob's old room. There was an overwhelming stench of wolf in the room, which would hopefully hide the children. He ran back downstairs and saw Aro in the sitting room, surrounded by the remaining Cullens.

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want."

"You're not getting my grandsons!"

Esme hissed this out. Aro laughed.

"That's not up to you. I already have your son-in-law."

"Jacob!! Where is he??"

"He's safe with James."

Edward went to answer back, but he started to sniff the air instead. There was another scent. Coming from upstairs. Where the boys were. Edward broke away from his family and ran upstairs. He burst into Jacob's room and saw a figure holding Theo, as Masen and Shaun lay unconcious on the ground.

"Bella!! Get the hell away from my children."

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chap, what will James do to Jacob and is he alone?


	7. Fear

**Summary** What will James do to Jacob and is he alone? Will be a short chapter.

**Disclaimer** I own nothing

**Fear**

Jacob opened his eyes, wincing as the light hit them. His head was killing him. What happened? Oh, yeah. James attacked him. THAT BASTARD!! Jacob would kill him. You know, once he un-ties himself. The door opened and Jacob growled at the vampire.

"Down boy! Fiesty as ever I see. I like."

"Bite me!"

"Tempting, but then I'd kill you and we want you alive."

"We?"

"Yes. Don't you like the suspense? It's very......suspense-y."

"Who's we?"

"Well me and my friend."

"You have friends?"

"I have a very.....interesting friend. Want to meet him?"

"No."

"Pity. You already know him anyway."

"What? Who is it?"

Sam walked through the door and smirked at the younger wolf.

"You got him then?"

"It was very easy."

"Really? Well, lets have some fun with him, while we have him."

Edward was worried. Aro and Bella were gone, but the children weren't waking up. Carlisle was checking them out now."Edward, it was chloroform. They'll wake up soon."Edward nodded and walked into the children's room. They's be fine, but seeing Bella trying to kill his sons. It scared him.

_Flashback_

_"Bella, put the knife down."_

_"No. Edward don't you see? If I get rid of these three, we can be together again."_

_"No, we can't. I don't love you Bella. I never have and I never will."_

_Bella snarled and raised the knife. Edward ran over to her and ounched her across the face, sending her crashing through the closed window. He walked to the window and stared at down at her bloody face and bosy. She growled as Aro flew through the door, a furious Emmett following him. The two vampires faced eachother, until Bella grabbed Aro's arm._

_"We failed. We can come back."_

_They ran into the forest leaving a very confused Cullen clan behind them._

_End Flashback _

Edward couldn't believe he once had a crush on Bella. Still, that was history. Now, they had to find Jacob. And fast.

Jacob sobbed as Sam and James left the room, laughing. His clothes lay around the room, in shreds. His body was covered in blood and bruises. He couldn't believe that just happened. Sam, his friend, had raped him, with James. Jacob sobbed louder. He wanted Edward. He wanted his children. He wanted to go home.

**A/N** I couldn't write the rape scene. R&R please. Next chap, Jacob is found, but will he be alright. And, the beginnings of war.


	8. Love Found

**Summary **Jacob is found, but is he alright? And, the beginnings of war.  
**Disclaimer **I own nothing.  
_"Mind Speak."_

**Love Found**

Three.....times. James and Sam had ra....ra....raped him three times. Jacob felt tears run down his face. This sucked. He hoped Edward would come soon. He couldn't survive this much longer. He hated these men! If he ever got the chance, he'd kill them! He'd torture them and kill them. Jacob tried to struggle out of his bonds again, but nothing happened. Sam was always good at knots. He sobbed as the door opened again. He tried to speak through his gag, but nothing came out. Sam and James stripped and Sam straddled him, while James watched. Sam thrust foward.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward bolted up from the couch in the living. Esme stood up.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I just heard Jacob. He was screaming."

"Well, where is he? Thry to talk to him."

Edward nodded and sitting back down, closed his eyes and concentrated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Jacob....Jacob can you hear me?"_

"Sniffle......Edward?"

"Thank God. Jacob, are you ok?"

"No."

"Look, we're searching for you. Do you know where you are?"

"I think I'm in that fancy hotel. Just outside of Forks. You know the one?"

"I do. We'll be there."

Edward opened his eyes. Esme leaned foward.

"Edward?"

"Get the others.I think I know where he is."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Cullen family walked into the hotel. IInstantly, they got Jacob's scent. Edward walked to the stairwell.

"We can follow his scent. Come on."

They walked up to the penthouse suite. Edward sniffed the air.

"He's here."

Jasper doubled over, gasping. Alice grabbed him, worried.

"Jasper. What's wrong?"

"There's so much....pain....fear. I just...it's too much."

"Jasper, wait out here. It's probably safer for you."

Jasper nodded and sat on the ground, resting his head against the wall. The Cullens prepared to go in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam and James laughed as they pulled their clothes back on. This was fun. Jacob was finally theirs. Suddelny, the door burst open.

"The Cullens."

Edward growled at the two, as the Cullens surrounded the room. Carlisle ran to where Jacob was tied to the bed.. Sam and James laughed.

"Well, no matter. We had our fun. Bye people."

The two ran out the door, as fast as they could. Edward walked up to Carlisle.

"Is he alright?"

"He's been beaten and raped. But otherwise, he's fine. Now, let's get him home."

Edward gently picked Jacob up into his arms and the Cullens ran home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam faced the Elders.

"We must deal with the Cullens. They already took Jacob. We don't know who they'll come after next."

"We can't fight them alone."

"We won't be alone."

"Very well then. We will.....kill the Cullens. Find your friends. We will meet them and go over the plans."

**A/N **Done. R&R please. Next chapter, is Jacob really alright?


	9. Help!

**Summary** Is Jacob really alright? Will be short.

**Disclaimer **I own nothing

**Help!**

Edward sat next to Jacob. He was so worried. Once the kids had seen Jacob, they were inconsolable. It had been two hours and they were still crying out for their daddy. Edward placed his head on the bed and he wished he could cry. God, poor Jacob. He wanted to kill those bastards. Jacob groaned.

"Hey sweetheart."

"Edward. What? Am I home?"

"Yes, you are. But, they got away."

"I don't care. I'm home, with you and my family. I'm safe."

They shared a small smile and then the rest of the family ran into the room. Carlisle smiled.

"Jacob, how are you?"

"I'm tired and sore."

"Well, I can give you some more pain killers. They'll send you to sleep."

"In a bit."

"Well, we just wanted to see if you were alright. We'll leave you be now. I'll come in tomorrow and check you out."

Eventually, the room emptied, leaving Edward, Jacob and their children. Masen snuggled into Jacob's side chanting daddy over and over, happy that Jacob was back where he belonged. The twins were asleep in their cribs. Edward lay on the bed and wrapped his arms around his husband.

"I was so scared."

"YOU were scared? How do you think I felt?"

Edward laughed weakly.

"Glad to see your humour wasn't effected. Are you really ok?"

"I don't know. Edward, they didn't use protection. What if I end up.....?"

"Don't! Don't say that. Please don't even think that."

Jacob nodded and moved closer to Edward. He was home and he was safe. He'd worry about everything else tomorrow.

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chap, war is declared and will Jacob be alright.


	10. Shocking News

**Summary** War is declared and is Jacob alright?

**Disclaimer** I own nothing

**Shocking News**

It was a month later and Jacob was very sick. He was throwing up every day and he was feeling very weak. He thought he knew what was wrong with him but he hoped he was wrong. God, he hoped he was wrong. He'd talk to Carlisle and this would be solved.

Edward frowned. Jacob was avoiding him and it was annoying. He would spend time with the twins but s soon as Edward entered the room, he was gone. Edward had a feeling that he knew what was wrong with the younger wolf, but he'd wait for Jacob to come to him, before he went to him.

"Carlisle. Can you do a test on me?"

Carlisle stared at the frightened young man.

"What do you think is wrong with you my child?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

Sam and James looked at eachother.

"You want to declare a war on vampires?"

"No James. Just the Cullens. And if we win, we can have Jacob back. All to ourselves."

"That is a good plan. What did Aro say?"

"I like the plan. It will help us."

"ARO!! We didn't see you there."

"Of course you idiots didn't. Anyway, the wolves will declare war soon, yes?"

"Uh, yeah. Tomorrow."

"Good. And they know we will help?"

"I told them."

"Good, be prepared.

""Hey, when we win, can Sam and I keep Jacob?"

"....Sure, why not?"

Jacob sat in Carlisle's office, waiting in fear. Carlisle walked into the office, looing very downcast. Jacob bit back a sob. He knew this was not good. Carlisle sat down and stared sadly at his young son-in-law.

"Jacob, you are pregnant, BUT there's a chance that it's Edwards. Don't worry. Please."

Jacob nodded and walked out of the office, right into Edward's arms.

"You heard everything, didn't you?"

"Yes. Jacob, no matter what, this is my child."

"But, what if it's not?"

"Look, no matter what, I will love this child, because it's a part of you. And I love everything about you. Even this child. Alright?"

"Oh, Edward. I love you."

Tears ran down Jacon's face as he cuddled into Edward's chest. This was good and safe and it made Jacob happy. Nothing else mattered right now.

The next morning Edward, Jacob and the children walked into a very silent living room. Edward turned to Carlisle.

"What's wrong?"

"The wolves of La Push. They've declared war on us."

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, the Cullens find allies and who is the father of the baby? And since I'm Irish Happy St. Patricks Day people :D


	11. Answers

**Summary** The Cullens find allies and who is the father of the baby?

**Disclaimer** I own nothing.

**Answers**

Jacob paced in the hallway. He was so nervous. They were going to find out the father of the baby today and Jacob was scared. He was really annoying Jasper, who eventually left the house to go shopping with Alice. Edward watched his husband, very worried. He hoped this child was his, but even if it wasn't, Edward would still raise this child as his own. He was sorried about this war as well. How could a small family beat the Volturi and the wolf pack combined. Seth and Leah said they would help the Cullens, Sam be damned, especially after what he did to Jacob. Carlisle walked out of his office

."Well, the results are in. Jacob, the father is.......Edward."Jacob stared at Carlisle in shock.

"Edward? You're sure?"

"Positive. Congratulations."

Jacob jumped into Edward's arms.

"We're having another child."

Edward laughed through his tears.

"Yeah, we are."

The Cullens sat around the living room with Leah and Seth.

"We'll need help. We can't fight them alone."

"Who can we ask?"

"The different clans."

Esme stood up.

"I've already contacted some. Liam from the Irish Coven said they'll help, so did the Egyptian Coven, the European Nomads, unsurprisingly the Romanian Coven want to help and so do the Amazonian Coven. The American Nomads and the Denali Coven still have to get back."

"That's a lot of help. It's good. I haven't seen Alistair in quite a while."

"Why do they all want to help fight the Volturi?"

"The Volturi aren't well liked. They're.....kind of a dictatorship. I mean, remember what they did to you Jacob."

"I know. Can we win with all these covens?"

"Hopefully. We'll have to wait for the first attack and see then."

Jacob lay on his bed. He was happy. Tired but happy. Edward slipped into the room.

"Tired?"

"Yeah. Edward, you are happy?"

"Of course. I mean I want to kill Sam and James for what they did to you, but right now, I'm very happy. You're having my child Jacob. What could be better?"

Esme was cleaning Carlisle's office, when she saw a bit of paper with Jacob's name on it. Carlisle walked in as she finished reading it.

"You lied to them."

"Excuse me?"

"You told Jacob that Edward was the father of his child. Carlisle, it's James."

"I couldn't tell them that. It would destroy them and you know it."

"Carlisle. Oh my love, I hope you know what you're doing."

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter the covens come to the Cullens and the war begins.


	12. Beginning of the End

**Summary** The covens come to Carlisle and the war begins.

**Disclaimer** I own nothing

**Beginning of the End**

Edward stormed into Carlisle's office.

"CARLISLE!! You lied to us about that child. It's James. You won't stop thinking about it."

"Edward, I'm sorry. But you CAN'T tell Jacob. This would kill him. Also, if he knows, there's a good chance that Sam will find out. And he will go after Jacob."

"I know. But, I'm not happy about that. Bye Carlisle."

He walked out the door and into the room he shared with Jacob. Carlisle sighed as he watched his son move away from him. He knew that Edward wouldn't tell Jacob the truth. It would kill Jacob. Carlisle hated his life sometimes. Esme walked into the room, a sad look on her face.

"He knows?"

"Yes. What's wrong Esme?"

"Alistair and the covens are downstairs. It's starting."Carlisle walked downstairs and looked at each member of his family. Alice and Jasper sat together, wrapped in eachothers arms. Jasper looked calm. Alice had that effect on him. Emmett and Rosalie were wrapped around eachother, their tongues down eachother's throats. This was normal for them. They were a very passionate couple. And finally, there was the Jacob and Edward. They were playing with their three children, as Edward's hand rested on Jacob's stomach. Carlisle smiled. Young love. How sweet.

"Alistair. It has been too long my friend."

"I wish the circumstances were different. You know Charles and Makenna."

"Yes, you know my family?"

"I know most of them."

"My apologies. This is Edward's husband, Jacob and their children Masen, Shaun and Theo."

The vampires all smiled at the young wolf. Vladamir spoke up.

"When do we go after these bastards?"

"We don't. We let them come after us. Jacob, you'll stay here with Leah and Seth. The Irish coven has agreed to look after you also."

Jacob nodded and smiled at the Irish coven.

"Well, now you're all here, we can plan the battle. We'll all be fighting. Back eachother up and we should be fine."

Jacob sighed. He was sitting in his room. Seth was beside him, while Leah, Magie and Siobhan played with the children. Liam was keeping an eye out for any vampires soming into the house. Alice had a vision that morning of the Volturi and wolves attacking the house, so they were trying to cut them off in the forest.

"Someone's coming!"

"Can you see who?"

"No."

"Siobhan, do something. You can alter the course of a situation, right?"

"Yes, but it takes a lot of power...."

Jacob broke in.

"It won't matter. Bella can shield herself from vampire's attacks."

"Bellas coming?"

Leah and Seth growled and shifted into their wolves form. Time to kill the bitch.

Edward and Emmett growled at the two in front of them.

"Edward, Emmett."

"James, Sam."

"How are you Edward? And Jacob?"

"He's fine. All the better without you."

The two laughed. Edward and Emmett looked at eachtother.

_"Let's kill them."_

_"Emmett, make it painful!"_

_"But of course."_

They launched themselves at the other two. James went for Edward, while Sam changed into a wolf and went for Emmett.

Bella punched Maggie across the face and she went flying across the room. Siobhan and Liam pounced on her. Jacob was standing in front of his children, protecting them. Eventually Bella knocked the Irish coven out and stepped towards Jacob. Shaun sent a torrent of water to her and she went flying back into the wall. Masen and Theo combined their powers and sent her out the window. Seth and Leah jumped out and started to scratch and bite at Bella. Liam woke up and searched for Bella. He heard the growls and jumped out the window. Jacob tried to wake up the irls, when everything became silent. Seth jumped back in the window.

"She's dead. Liam is going to burn her body now."

Jacob collapsed on the bed. She was dead. Finally.

Edward stared at the burning bodies in front of him. Sam and James were finally dead. Thankfully, no-one on their side was dead.

_"Jacob? Are you alright?"_

_"Liam killed Bella."_

_"Good. Emmett and I killed James and Sam."_

_"Good. Come home Edward." _

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chap, epilogue and the baby is born.


	13. The End

**Summary** The baby is born and the epilogue

**Disclaimer** I own nothing

**The End**

Jacob smiled as he cuddled into Edward's side. Bella had been dead for seven months now and Jacob had ballooned out as his pregnancy progressed. Edward thought he was adorable. Alice, Leah, Rosalie and Esme were decorating the nursery. They painted it a light purple colour, with stencils of teddy bears on the walls in a honey colour. Jacob was in love with the room. The men of the house were stocking up on food, while the women bought the clothes and toys.

"We still need names for the child."

Jacob groaned.

"I just wanna sleep. We still have a couple of weeks."

"Jake, love. Knowing our luck, something will go wrong."

"I know. Still, I wanna sleep."

It was then, the children decided to interrupt their parents. Esme was carrying the twins and she smiled at the couple.

"They miss their parents."

Masen jumped onto the bed and Esme placed the twins on the bed, before leaving the room.

"Well, we could use your help."

Masen looked at his daddies.

"We need a name for this baby."

Masen frowned cutely. Jacob mentally awweed at him. His son was so cute.

"Well Masen. Got any ideas?"

"HHMM!! Nope!"

Edward laughed.

"Thanks kiddo."

Masen smiled and rolled over to his little brothers. Jacob smiled at his family.

"Edward, they're perfect. And we have anther one on the way."

"I know. I can't wait Jacob."

**The Epilogue**

"WE HAVE TO WAIT!! WE HAVE TO WAIT!!"

"Jacob, we can't wait. This child is coming now!"

"Edward isn't here!"

"I know he's not. But we are."

Alice smiled at Jacob. He was surrounded by the Cullens, except Edward and Leah and Seth. Jasper was outside. Jacob's pain was too much for him. Eward burst in the door.

"JACOB! Oh God. I'm sorry I'm late. I was hunting."

"I don't care. You're here now Edward. We can start."

Edward grasped Jacob's hand and smiled at Carlisle, who picked up his scapel and turned to Jacob.

"Ok, let's get this child out."

Edward smiled down at his daughter. Jacob was holding her and he was holding Jacob. She was beautiful. Masen, Shaun and Theo had seen her and fallen in love, but they were in bed now. It had been a very exciting day for them. The family surrounded the young couple. Rosalie spoke up.

"Do you have a name?"

"Yeah. Sarah Elizabeth Cullen."

Esme sighed.

"Where did that come from?"

"Sarah is Jacob's mothers name and Elizabeth is my mother's name."

Jacob smiled at his husband. He had a good family. The pack gave up on him, but he wouldn't give this up for the world. He loved his family, all of them(even though Rosalie was a bit of a bitch sometimes) His family smiled at him. Jacob and his child were both safe. Nothing else mattered. Edward hald Jacob tighter. He was so happy. They all were. And they were all safe. Nothing else mattered.

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Thanks to everyone who read and commented. And there WILL NOT be a sequel to this. I just don't have the time. Thanks for reading :D 3


End file.
